User talk:Komp101
RE: Sure I can help, but as I am already on four other wiki's, I may have wavering activity. But that aside, is there anything immidate that you want to know about this wiki? 14:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll join then! How are you liking the wiki here so far? 08:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't quite understand the phrasing of the question. If you mean writing a fanfic that's like cats doing human things and stuff, then there's planety of them. You can write what ever, within reason, you want. 08:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd say go ahead. There's a lot weirder stuff on here that that XD 08:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: In the warriors books, softpaw must survive going through the tunnels to become a softpaw. Well in this book, your mentor, and one other sharpclaw will take you to the top of the mountain. Once you get to the top, you are a taught a few things about the mountains for a few days, untill you wake up alone. To become a sharpclaw, you must navigate down the mountains, alone. Requirements: One of the six cats must die in second book. Only one! That cat that dies, must have had at least one kit. That kit must go an finish what his or her, mother or father started, and take their place in the prophecy. The writer of the cat who dies will then write as the cat's kin. You must try to not believe what the evil cats are telling you. The book will end once, every cat had at least two followers, that will join their clan or tribe once it is formed. Restrictions: Don't kill off other characters. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Littlewillow will write chapter one Komp will write chapter two Feathertail will write chapter three Avalanchestrike will write chapter four I, Splashcloud, will write chapter five Moonshine will write chapter six Kittylove will write chapter seven Loudsplash will write chapter eight Then Littlewillow will write chapter nine, Komp, chapter ten, etc, etc. order will be the same for every book. Map: --------Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers --------Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon --------Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Since none of the cats had any special things I wanted to do specifically, everyone expect for Feathertail, got the same message. Only one will die, it is between you an the other five writers which one dies. If you don't want your character to die, I won't make you. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 14:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Mkay, but can you give me a link to the story when it's done? Or at least the title? :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 06:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines to Writing Powers f the Clans: Series 1 Book 1 Important Link Here Order of Chapters Graceglow Littlewillow Komp Splashcloud Strikepaw Rowanfall Avalanchstrike Ambersky Then it starts over. Guidelines for writing first book Everyone's guideline will basically be the same for the first book. Become apprentices in the first few chapters. Don't become a medicine cat. Learn some, but not all of your powers. Half of the character must learn about the prophecy. The prophecy is this: Two will turn against the clan, Two will try to save the clans, and two will pressured so mush by the project, they leave the clans forever to make their own clan so they can live in peace, and two will struggle to stay neutral. It is long, so if you have a better way to word it, or a shorter way, feel free to use it. Territory They live on an island. It takes half a day to fly to the mainland where a big Twolegplace is. Only the strongest fliers and swimmers can make it. In the middle is the gathering place called Largestone. The island is made up of willow, maple, cedar, oak, and pine trees. Tall trees and dark cove are the closest places on the island to the mainland. SoarClan lives on the top half, OceanClan on the bottom. Moonfall is a small cave that is above a tiny waterfall that medicine cats go, along with leaders. There is a path to the top. SoarClan and OceanClan's territory is about the size of ThunderClan's territory at the lake. Map Tall trees______SoarClan's camp ---Moonfall-----Largestones-------- Dark cove _______Fox den ____OceanClan's camp [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 05:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Required Commenting http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nightfern/Temporary_Ban_for_the_following: Read and comment as soon as you get this message, please. Also, are you Swiftfire101? 19:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Collab According to my last reassigning blog, you are writing as Lion's Mane for this collab. Go there for information on the series. 05:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC)